


Подарок для Лестата

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: День рождения Лестата. Кто может вспомнить об этом и преподнести могущественному вампиру банальный подарок? И что из этого выйдет?
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Kudos: 4





	Подарок для Лестата

— Это самая ужасная картина из всех, что я видел! Луи, Дэвид, кто из вас это сделал? Нет, у Дэвида есть вкус. Это ты, Луи! Я знаю, что это ты! Сними это уродство со стены моего дома! 

Крики Лестата могли бы переполошить кого угодно, но двое молодых людей, живущих под одной крышей с ним, уже ко всему были привычны. Да и учитывая недавние события, Дэвид и Луи сошлись на том, что лучше пусть Лестат кричит и нагоняет волны пафоса, нежели опять впадет в коматозный транс. Однако, его голос и крики могли вывести из себя даже самых терпеливых. Поэтому, чтобы не срываться на выходки главы вампирского дома, пара молча закрылась в одной из спален.

— Вы оба меня слышите? — Лестат бесцеремонно ворвался в комнату Дэвида.

Тальбот, удобно устроившийся на кровати, лишь вскинул брови и явно неохотно оторвался от чтения газеты. А Луи продолжил лежать на животе на той же самой кровати и что-то вырисовывать карандашом на бумаге.

— Какая идиллия! — всплеснул руками Лестат. — Вы, птенчики, прямо идеальная пара!

Теперь и Луи оторвался от своего занятия, с явным скептицизмом смотря на создателя.

— Что? — грубо спросил Лестат. — Сдружились, да? Козни против меня строите? Ну и ладно! Обойдусь без вас! Найду себе других спутников! Но снимите эту гадость с моей стены! Это все еще мой дом и я тут главный!

С этими словами он вышел из комнаты и громко захлопнул за собой дверь. Наступила долгожданная тишина, правда, не принесшая облегчения. 

— Я его давно таким не видел, — произнес Дэвид удивленно. — Он еще и ревнует... Но я бы поспорил с тем, что он главный. Наивный мальчишка.

— Добро пожаловать в мой мир, — улыбнулся Луи. — Я так жил почти семьдесят лет.

Дэвид заинтересованно глянул на друга и игриво улыбнулся в ответ.

— Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что все сказанное тобой в твоем интервью, правда?

— Чистейшая, брат мой, — кивнул креол. — Мы ссорились постоянно! Вот так на пустом месте по большей степени. Он бегал по комнатам и кричал во весь голос и все было ему не так. Нет, конечно, между нами было и... и нечто большее, точнее...

Луи смутился и прикрыл глаза. Его щеки вспыхнули слабым румянцем, и Дэвид мягко понимающе улыбнулся.

— Прости, я не хотел влезать тебе в душу, — произнес он. — Луи, я умер в таком возрасте, что могу понимать и без слов. Вы любили друг друга. Но это не исключает отвратительный характер Лестата.

— Именно так, — Луи сел на кровати и тепло улыбнулся понимающему брату. — Да о чем мы говорим! Когда умирал его отец, он бил ложкой в серебряное блюдо! Да, он был обижен, что его жизнь пошла под откос, но нельзя же быть таким ребенком, когда ты уже более десяти лет как бессмертный! Ну неужели нельзя было стать хоть немного серьезнее? А танцы с трупом? А вечные оскорбления и дикий безостановочный смех? Дэвид, он поистине невыносим! Да о чем я... Он и за двести лет не стал взрослее...

Тальбот рассмеялся и свернул газету. 

— Но мы все равно его любим, друг мой, все равно любим... — Дэвид заботливо убрал выбившуюся из хвоста прядь волос Луи ему за ушко. — Может, расскажешь ему о картине? — мягко спросил он, — Ведь Лестат не понял...

— О нет... Не стоит, — юноша поймал руку друга и сжал. — Не стоит говорить ему о таких глупостях.

Дэвид не отнял руку. Он позволил Луи держать себя, позволил брать свои тепло и заботу. 

Лестат выругался в очередной раз. Картина упорно не хотела быть снятой со стены, словно ее приклеили волшебным клеем. Вампир сосредоточился и применил свои ментальные силы, но в результате на стене треснула штукатурка, а картина осталась висеть нетронутой.

— О нет... Опять ремонт делать... — произнес вампир недовольно и смахнул с лица взлохмаченные пряди волос.

— Лестат! — Дэвид вбежал в зал и встревожено посмотрел на создателя. — Что происходит? Дом ходит ходуном!

— Я сниму эту чертову картину! — закричал вампир и сурово глянул на друга.

— Не снимешь! На ней... — Дэвид запнулся, но, увидев злой взгляд Лестата, продолжил. — На ней магия!

Лестат всплеснул руками и зарычал как раненный зверь. Его лицо исказила гримаса злобы и ненависти.

— Это ты ему помог в этом, да? Луи! Лу-у-уи-и-и-и! — кричал он.

— Да не кричи! — Дэвид схватил юношу за плечи и чуть встряхнул. — Он ушел на прогулку. Что тебя так завело? Это просто был сюрприз.

— Сюрприз? Сюрприз? — Лестат вырвался и, подбежав к картине, стал указывать на нее пальцем. — Дэвид! Посмотри на нее? Что это?

— Это парижский театр восемнадцатого века, — мягко ответил Тальбот. — Небольшой театр, сцена... актеры...

— А в центре сцены? Чтоб вас всех, объясни мне!

— Блондин... кажется молодой... — Дэвид устало вздохнул. — Да, это намек на тебя и что?

— Это издевка, Дэвид! — с яростью в голосе пояснил Лестат. — Эта маленькая зараза решил поиздеваться надо мной! Подразнить меня мечтой, которой больше нет и не будет! Ударить по больному! Я никогда не получу сцену и...

— Лестат, нет! — Дэвид мягко взял создателя за руки. — Лестат... Луи наивен и мил. Мне, наверное, этого не оценить, но я понимаю его... Сегодня седьмое ноября. 

— И что? — грубо осведомился вампир.

— Лестат... Луи сказал, что это твой день рождения. — Дэвид смотрел создателю в глаза, стараясь хоть как-то внушить ему свое спокойствие. 

Лестат замер и замолчал. Казалось, что он превратился в неподвижную статую. Лицо его было преисполнено выражением грусти, а растрепанные волосы дополняли картину отчаяния. Лестат впервые казался таким уязвимым. Дэвид не решался тревожить его, что оказалось вполне верным решением. Лестат очнулся сам. 

— Ну да... было дело, — отрешенно произнес он. — Так он это, вот это не нарочно?

Лестат указал пальцем на картину.

— Он думал... что порадует меня? Это не издевка?

— Конечно, нет, — Дэвид обнял создателя. — Он наш любимый романтик и фантазер. Это от чистого сердца. С днем рождения, кстати.

— Это ужасно! — фыркнул Лестат. — И поздравления и... и подарок... 

— Может быть... Он в парке.

— Только ты мог решить, что это будет удачный подарок.

Луи отвлекся от изучения глади озера и обернулся на голос создателя. Лестат неспешно подошел к нему и сел рядом, так же на траву.

— Какая тихая ночь... — произнес он всматриваясь в гладь озера. — И никого на улицах... Прекрасно.

Лестат выглядел не так, как когда вломился в комнату Дэвида. Его волосы были аккуратно уложены, а вместо старых вещей он надел дорогой и строгий костюм, который очень ему шел.

— Сможешь сжечь ее завтра, — тихо прошептал Луи. — Правда. Та сила, что держит ее неприкосновенной, завтра иссякнет. 

— Картину? — Лестат чуть вскинул брови, но так и не посмотрел на отпрыска. — Луи... Почему такой сюжет? Разве ты не понимаешь, что это все то, что я потерял. Ты меня скорее оскорбил этим жестом. Я воспринял это как проявление твоего знаменитого цинизма. 

— Я циник, а ты истерик, — прошептал Луи и кинул камешек в воду. — Отличная пара...

Лестат отвесил юноше легкий игривый подзатыльник.

— Я не истерик! — прошипел он. — Я... Уязвимый и чувственный!

Неожиданно для него, Луи весело засмеялся. Взглянув на него, Лестат нахмурился. Но это улыбающееся лицо, небольшие морщинки у глаз, тихий приятный смех, все это создавало такую атмосферу тепла, что Лестат тоже тихо засмеялся.

— Да брось... Какая мы пара, — произнес он внезапно грустно. — Ты никогда меня не простишь. Будешь презирать вечно. То что было... Навсегда в твоей памяти. Я для тебя ужасен.

Луи чуть сжался. Немного поразмыслив, он придвинулся и устроил голову на плече создателя.

— Сколько еще раз мне надо говорить, что я тебя люблю? — спросил он. — Я с тобой. Со дня нашего воссоединения. Я тебя не бросил, не исчез, прошел с тобой через все. Не хочу жить без тебя.

До чего же он был похож на человека... Даже теперь, наверное, это никогда не изменится. Лестат был не против. Ведь чтобы не случилось, это был его Луи, его партнер и вечный спутник.

— Мы удивительная пара, да? — прошептал Лестат.

— Когда я ее заказывал, наверное, я вложил свои чувства, — тихо ответил Луи.

— Какие? — Лестат зарылся носом в темные мягкие волосы.

— Ну... — Луи немного замялся. — Я же говорил, что хотел быть таким как ты... Я восхищаюсь тобой! И твоя книга это лучшее, что я когда-либо читал. Знаю, что это история твоей боли и трагедии, но она так воодушевляет меня! Твои сила, стремления, жажда знаний... Я тоже их желал, но не был столь упрям как ты! И тот Лестат, стоящий на сцене тогда на рок-концерте, тот Лелио которого я не мог видеть, но которого четко представляю, вот кого я особенно люблю! И да, отвечаю на твой старый вопрос... Я бы забрал всю твою боль себе.

Лестат промолчал и отвел взгляд. Они немного посидели в тишине, и внезапно Лестат грубо притянул юношу к себе и крепко обнял. Луи удивился, но не посмел нарушать этого чудесного момента. Вместо этого он обнял своего создателя и молча принял его немой посыл боли и страданий. В этой тишине и в этих объятиях они впервые были настолько откровенны и открыты.

Близился рассвет. Лестат и Луи, держась за руки, неспешно гуляли по безлюдной улице. Фонари уже не горели, а небо начало светлеть. 

Луи засмеялся на очередную шутку, а Лестат свободно обвил рукой его тонкую талию. 

— Если ты поцелуешь именинника, то я оставлю картину, — хитро улыбнулся светловолосый вампир.

— Это была глупая идея... с картиной... — смутился Луи, но мягко поцеловал создателя в щеку.

— Глупая... Но мне приятно, — Лестат перехватил губы друга поцелуем. — Мне нравится так тебя целовать... Как тогда, в день моего концерта. 

— Я помню... — Луи немного смутился, но не перестал улыбаться.

— Ты же знаешь, что под домом есть тайные комнаты, я там сплю днем, в мягкой удобной кровати, — Лестат поглаживал бок юноши. — Никто не может там меня потревожить или найти.

— Знаю, — кивнул Луи.

— Ляг со мной сегодня... — произнес Лестат. — Тебе будет удобно, обещаю. Помнишь свою первую ночь после обращения? Мы спали в одном гробу... Но это не столь приятно и романтично для тебя. Теперь будет лучше. Я хочу видеть тебя перед сном и после пробуждения.

— Хорошо, Лестат, — улыбнулся юноша. — Я принимаю твое предложение.

Луи, завидев клумбу у одно из домов, бесцеремонно сорвал желтую розочку и протянул создателю.

— Под цвет твоих волос... — произнес он. — С днем рождения, Лестат.

— Лучше бы ты заказал мне торт, — произнес вампир, но принял цветок.

— Зачем он тебе? — искренне удивился Луи.

— Я хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь устанавливать на нем двести сорок четыре свечки!


End file.
